Master Challenge
by yuki3056
Summary: Invited to compete in a tournament to declare one person a pokemon master, Ace jumps at the chance. He will have to beat tough trainers to reach the top. He also finds clues to his dark and mysterious past....Rated T just for safety


**This is my first ever fanfic of any kind. Please review and if I misspell a pokemons name please tell me. I do not pokemon but I do own Ace and a few other OC's that will be introduced**

**I will do character bios if I introduce any new characters in a chapter**

Name: Ace (last name unknown)

Hometown: Unkown

First pokemon: Sneasel

Appearance: Black hair, blue eyes, slim and athletic

Black T-shirt with two blue lightning bolts making an X on it

Blue jeans, black tennis shoes with the same design as shirt, a back pack with the same design, and his pokeballs are painted with the design

Owned pokemon: Sneasel, Shiny Metagross, Garchomp, Crawdaunt, Heracross, Combusken, Swampert, Meganium, Houndour, Gallade, Raichu, Jolteon, Donphan, and Miltank

Biggest Goal: to own a pokemon technologies company with his design, his pokeballs and pokedex both have this design.

Battle Style: Likes to finish battles quickly as possible, has a knack for double battles

Acheivements: has won all 8 badges from every region, got second in his first pokemon league tournament, Johto, won in Hoenn, Kanto, and Sinnoh

Name: Clint Caro

Hometown: Goldenrod City, Johto

First pokemon: Cyndaquil

Appearance: Brown hair and green eyes, tall and muscular

Black tracksuit with an orange trim, a pair of dark sunglasses and a dark blue ball cap that is always turned backwards, black wristbands and a pokeball that hangs on a necklace, it contains his rarest pokemon, a Shiny Swellow. And a pair of black tennis shoes.

Owned Pokemon: Typhlosion, Azumarill, Shiny Swellow, Houndoom, Salamance, Electavire, Scizor, And Steelix

Biggest Goal: To prove he is stronger than Ace and win Trish's heart.

Battle Style: Tactical, which makes his move predictable but his strong pokemon make up for that. He is best at Tag Team Battles.

Achievements: Has obtained all 8 badges from all 4 regions, Won the Johto Pokemon League, placed in the top 4 in Hoenn and Sinnoh, Runner-up at Kanto, and won a fly on a pokemons back race.

Name: Trish Tate

Hometown: New Bark Town, Johto

First Pokemon: Totodile

Appearance: Blonde hair and blue eyes, a small curvy body,

a sky blue sleeveless shirt, and a sky blue skirt

a pair of sky blue tennis shoes and white ankle socks

Owned: Feraligater, Eevee, Poliwhirl, Golduck, Phanphy, Magby, Chimchar, Fearow, and a Roserade

Biggest Goal: To prove she is just as good as the guys when it comes to pokemon, and to attract the attention of a certain person…….

Battle Style: Defensive, she responds to a situation accordingly. She is best at single battles

Achievements: Runner-up in the Sinnoh league, winner of the Whirl Cup, has all 8 badges from all 4 regions, placed in top 8 at Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto

**There you go short bios on the 3 OC's I introduced in this chapter. These bios are more tedious than I expected, let me know if you like these or not…**

Wind rippled through the curtains in the small pokemon center bedroom that Ace was staying in, which woke him up. The skinny boy of 16 stretched and yawned as he got out of the small bed that was pushed into the corner of the two room setup. He walked into the bathroom and splashed water on his face to wake himself up, he grumbled as he took off his undershirt and boxers and turned on the shower. After his shower he got dressed and headed down to the lobby of the pokemon center.

Ace walked up to one of the video phones and called the only person he knew, Professor Elm, "good morning Ace, I heard of your victory at the Sinnoh League, why didn't you call me?" Ace sighed, he knew Professor Elm worried about him as if he were his son, "I got a bit sidetracked, ya know?" Professor Elm just shook his head, he knew Ace really wasn't as apathetic as he seemed. "Well you should head to the lap soon I want to see you…" Ace just shrugged and said, "ok I will head that way."

A few hours later Ace arrived at Professor Elm's lab, which never failed to amaze Ace. He strolled in jumping in surprise as he saw two other kids around his age, one was a tall muscular boy with brown hair and shocking green eyes, "there's Clint" Ace thought to himself. The other was a beautiful girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, "and there's Trish," Ace thought with a sigh. The other two had started their journeys at the same time as Ace, Ace even though he had Sneasel had gotten Chikorita from Elm, Trish got Totodile and Clint got Cyndaquil.

Elm looked at all three of them beaming with pride, Ace was champion in three regions and runner-up in the other, Clint was the champion in Johto having beat Ace, the only trainer to ever do so in a pokemon league, and Trish who was a Whirl Cup champion and runner-up in the Sinnoh League championship having lost to Ace. "All three of you have been invited to the Top Trainer Tournament at Summit Stadium, I have arranged for you three to fly from Goldenrod City Airport tomorrow; I wish you the best of luck." Ace was shocked to hear this, here it was his chance to become a pokemon master! "Also I want you to meet up with an old friend of mine when you arrive there, Ash Ketchum," Elm added casually. Ace was about to have a heart attack, Ash Ketchum was his idol and he was going to get a chance to battle him! Ace knew the competition would be rough, but he had good pokemon and they would not let him down.

**So there it is my first ever chapter of a fanfic, what do you think? Review and I will try to keep it updated as much as possible. Fell free to correct any errors I might have made. I didn't realize how short this chapter was until I saw it on the site, so I promise future chapters will be longer and I will get better at writing for fanfic! Feedback and advice is very much appreciated.**


End file.
